


Something Short and Frerard

by PhantomSwelling



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, i don't know what this is, interruption for sandwich, just read it if you want to, they might be underaged since frank still lives with his mother but neither of us will ever know, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSwelling/pseuds/PhantomSwelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero was a fucking idiot--or at least that's what he told himself after admitting to his best friend of sixteen years that he was gay before kissing him and running away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Short and Frerard

Frank Iero was a fucking idiot--or at least that's what he told himself after admitting to his best friend of sixteen years that he was gay before kissing him and running away. There hadn't been enough time for a reaction from the latter before Frank was gone. He'd jumped over the hedges and ripped his pants on the gate on the way back to his house. It was stupid, really, that he went home, of course because within five minutes of him walking through the door, his friend--yes, the one that he'd kissed--was standing there, hand raised and poking the doorbell until Frank's mother started bitching about the doorbell instead of answering the door herself. Typical. 

Frank shouldn't have been surprised to see none other than Gerard-fucking-Way standing at his door, his face red and breathing heavily as if he had run here, too. Frank tried to slam the door on his face but Gerard placed his foot in the doorway at the last moment and wrestled the door open. Frank didn't have time to run away to his room before Gerard grabbed his wrist and pulled him in roughly for another kiss. To say Frank was shocked, would be an understatement. To say that Frank didn't love the feel of Gerard's lips on his, would be a lie. 

The next thing Frank knew, Gerard was backing him in his room, their lips never leaving one another until Frank gathered the courage to rip Gerard's shirt off and throw it onto the floor. Frank's was gone only seconds later before they burst into Frank's room, the door slamming open leaving a hole in the wall before Gerard kicked it shut, slamming into the frame and shaking the whole house. Frank felt his knees hit the edge of the bed and he tumbled backwards, Gerard falling heavily on top of him. They rolled over and Frank ended up pinning Gerard down on the bed, licking his chest and dry humping him through his pants. They were both panting and moaning, caught in the moment when Frank's mom entered the room asking what kind of sandwich Frank wanted for lunch. With inhuman speed, Gerard and Frank pulled apart, hardened members apparent. 

Frank's mother quickly closed her eyes and closed the door, calling out when she thought of something to say, "Use protection!" 

Her statement earned a frustrated groan from Frank and a lengthy laugh from Gerard. It took a moment for their eyes to meet again and Frank knew, without a doubt, that they'd definitely try that again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote a long time ago to fill some more space until I finish what I've been working on for the past couple of weeks. :)


End file.
